


the flowers have blossomed

by ahreum



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahreum/pseuds/ahreum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sixteen year old Dani visits family friend Linda Park for a month, an unlikely relationship blooms between her and Linda's boyfriend Tom Hardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. budling; a small, young, or immature bud.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired partly by the book Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. If you aren't sure what that's about, please google it so you can get a clear idea of the relationship that will be written in this fanfic.

Following your dream is hard. If someone would have told me I would have been a trainee for seven years, I would have bailed and signed up to work at mcdonald’s. But here I am, sixteen years old and debuting with my four best friends in a girl group next month. And what better way to celebrate than some time off? We expected a week or two at most, but instead we were given an entire month. That’s right, an entire month! At first we started making all these wild plans like staying out late, partying, shopping sprees and sleeping in until the afternoon, but then we realized none of us had seen our family much in the last seven years.

My group-mates had family here in Korea, but I didn’t. I mean, I did, but they wanted nothing to do with me because I was a “mutt”. Did I tell you being a mixed kid is also pretty hard? Long story short: the Korean side hates the Japanese and Black side of me, Japanese hates Korean and Black, and the lesser of two evils is Black hates Japanese and Korean for hating them first. It’s complicated, but in the here and now, it left me with no choice but to head to the States.

With no idea where my dad was and my mom passing away shortly after coming to Korea, I was left with three choices: asking one of my two older brothers, or asking my sister to stay with her. I immediately crossed my two brothers out. They were guys and I hadn’t seen them in seven years so that would be weird even if we were family. As for my sister…well, our relationship was always an on and off one.

I was beginning to worry that I wouldn’t find anyone and have to stay here in company housing, but then it hit me: Linda! She was my sister’s closest friend, but more than that she was practically family. My mother knew her mother, so we grew up playing with each other. She babysat me all the time and always told me I was the cutest little sister she never had.

I called her up and to my relief she was more than happy to have me over. Before I could even tell her when I’d be there, we were already making plans for sightseeing, shopping sprees, and movie marathons. I know that sounds cliche but I couldn’t be happier.

I arrived in London without a problem, and when I saw Linda waiting for me at the airport, I couldn’t keep from crying. She hugged me so tight that for a moment, all the hardships since becoming a trainee disappeared. When we broke the hug, I saw that she was crying, too.

During the drive, I caught her up on my life. When I told her about my mom passing, she fell silent before taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. Just like that, the pain and sadness from back then flooded back like it just happened yesterday, but I kept my composure and quickly moved on to less depressing topics. Before I knew it, the car was stopping and we were here at her place.

“I know it doesn’t look it, but the apartments are really big. You’ll have your own room down the hall from mine.” Linda reassured as she hoisted one of my bags onto her shoulder.  
I was blown away at where she lived. It was one of those tall, brick buildings you see in all those rom-com movies. “It could be the size of a match box and I wouldn’t complain.” 

Linda smiled and grabbed the last of my things from the trunk before leading me inside. It really did feel like I had just stepped into a rom-com. Brick steps, those little black fences and double doors; she was living a dream of mine. As I took in my stylish surroundings, I was honestly a bit jealous. I hoped that one day I could live in a place like this.

“Your room’s this way.” She led me to a door at the end of the hallway. Using her foot, she pushed the door open. The room was big, but not obnoxiously so. My eyes were immediately drawn to the small brick wall across from my queen-sized bed. It was decorated with Polaroids and magazine clippings. Did she rip the room right out of one of those indie teen movies?!

“Woah, this looks…amazing! It’s practically twice the size of my dorm room.” I dropped my bag at the foot of the bed before flopping down onto it. It was so soft that I thought about falling asleep right then and there, but Linda made it clear she had plans for me.

“Don’t get too comfortable. I know you just got here, but I wanted to take you out to dinner. Maybe explore a little?”  
I couldn’t say no, especially when my stomach growled at just the right moment. “Alright. Let me shower first and I’ll be ready to go.”  
“No need to get dressy, we’re not getting fancy tonight.” She said before disappearing out the room, leaving me to take one final look around before realizing I had no idea where the bathroom was.  
“Where’s the bathroom exactly?” I called out with a laugh.

The night went surprisingly fast. We walked to a local pizzeria and put away an entire large pizza by ourselves as we talked about everything that happened in our lives since we last saw each other. She was acting in a play called Roger and Vanessa and it was going to premiere the day after tomorrow. She was so excited about it that she ended up talking about it for most of the night, but I didn’t mind.

“You’re going to be there, right?” She joked.  
“I don’t know, I made plans to meet with my super handsome, super secret British boyfriend.” We laughed and finished the last of the pizza before heading back home. It was late, around 10-ish, and I was exhausted but the way London lit up at night made me want to stay out a bit longer.

We said goodnight with one last hug before heading to our rooms. I kicked my shoes off and began tugging off my pants before crawling under the covers, still wearing the shirt from today. It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep, and when I did I began dreaming of my life as a singer.

It was around 3:30AM that I awoke to the sound of a door closing. I was never a light sleeper, but sleeping in an unfamiliar place made me a bit cautious to every little sound. I laid in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes when I heard another door open and close followed by the creak of the floor under someone’s feet. I began to sit up, a bit scared that something was wrong.

I listened in anxious silence before I heard Linda talking. It was calm and quiet, so I started to relax. That’s when I heard a male’s voice. It was deep and scratchy, and whoever he was laughed loudly at something Linda said which made her giggle before hushing him. There was silence for a moment before my door opened suddenly. Before I could even pretend I was asleep, Linda poked her head in with a sheepish smile.

“Did I wake you?” She asked quietly.  
I shook my head, “No, not really. Is everything okay?”  
“Oh yeah! My boyfriend just came home. With all that happened today, I forgot to tell you about him. I hope that’s not a problem?”  
“Of course not!” Who was I to tell her she couldn’t have her boyfriend here in her own house? I mean, I was a bit worried at the sudden appearance of him, but she didn’t need to know that so I shook my head again and smiled.  
“I’ll introduce you two in the morning, okay? We’re going to bed now. Sorry for waking you.” She gave me one last smile before closing the door gently. I assured myself that Linda wouldn’t be dating some axe murderer as I crawled back under the covers. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard the male voice again just outside my door.

“Who were you talking to?”  
“My little sister is visiting. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”


	2. morning glory; showy trumpet-shaped flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday! Actually, it was my birthday, like, two weeks ago, but why not make it everyone's birthday and update this story? It's been a year+ already? I feel like I just wrote this the past summer. I'm a terrible person for taking this long to write something, but it's probably not gonna get better. I can't make any promises.

The plane ride must have really messed up my internal clock, because I was still in bed well after the sun had settled into the sky and the birds had fluttered down from their nests to find their breakfast. As excited as I was to be on vacation, spending time with Linda, I just couldn’t get myself up. I was stuck in a cycle of waking up briefly, stretching into a more comfortable position and then dozing back to sleep. That is, until I heard seven rhythmic knocks. I was laying on my stomach when I turned to look over my shoulder and at the door. It creaked open slowly and I saw Linda’s head pop out from behind it.

“Lin.” I groaned as I made a weak grabby hand motion towards her. “He~elp!” I pleaded. Dramatically, I let my hand and head fall, as if I had taken my last breath. Catching on quickly to my act, Linda charged my bed and threw herself onto it and me.

“Rise and shine, sunshine!” She laughed while rolling over me like I was a piece of dough that needed flattening.

“Okay, okay! I’m up!” With one last push, Linda rolled off towards the empty side of the bed with a laugh. I turned to face her and couldn’t help but laugh myself. “This wasn’t the wake up I excepted.” I joked as I sat upright.

“Oh, was I too rough with the widdle baby?” She teased as she started pinching my cheeks and making those weird cooing baby noises. I shook my head, my thick brunette hair completely covering my face now. We were both laughing uncontrollably at this point, and I could feel my cheeks start to ache from the constant smiling as we sat there on the bed making stupid jokes.

When we finally settled down, we were both breathing heavier and our faces were warm and flushed pink. “I think it’s time for a shower. I laughed so hard I started sweating.” I said, flipping the blanket off myself and onto Linda.

“Bathroom’s to the right, first door you’ll see.” Linda had tossed the blanket aside and was fixing her hair now. “I’ve got breakfast ready so hurry up.”

Once she was gone, I took a deep breath to collect myself. As I felt myself relax, I glanced around the room and finally got a chance to take a look around. The room was bright and colorful with the curtains matching the orange spread on the bed. Along the right side of the room, across from the door, there was a bookcase filled with books and records. The room had a very warm and inviting feel to it, and as much as I wanted to be nosy and rummage through the bookshelves, my attention was drawn to the wall across from the bed. Unlike the rest of the walls that were painted white, this wall was brick and decorated with Polaroids clotheslined from one end to the other. Curious, I moved closer to get a better look at the photos. Most where just scenic, but a handful of them had Linda in them. She was often posed in groups, with everyone smiling and looking to be having a good time, but there were some where it was just her and a man together. I didn’t recognize him, but they seemed close. Like they were—

“Dani!”

“I’m coming!”

 

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, I had showered, blow-dried my hair and changed into a pair of distressed jeans and a generic graphic tee. The cold air against my still damp skin sent an uncomfortable shiver down my spine, so I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed an oversized flannel to slip on. Luckily it was Autumn, the comfiest season, which meant I could wear as many oversized sweaters and flannel as I wanted without worrying about getting weird looks.

As I was pulling the flannel over my shoulders, my stomach growled and I felt the world shift under my feet. I brought my hand to my forehead and steadied myself against the wall as I waited for the world to stop spinning. “Maybe I should have ate first…” I said as I carefully made my way to the kitchen. Thankfully, by the time I sat down the feeling had passed and I felt grounded again. I shouldn’t take a hot shower on an empty stomach, the steam mixed with that fluttery feeling of hunger almost took me out.

“Hey, I thought I lost you for a second there.” Linda said as she pulled a plate from the rack and began stacking two pancakes onto it.

I scoffed at how mom-like that sounded. “Did you make those?” I asked as she set the plate down in front of me.

A smirk spread across Linda’s face. “Of course I did! You don’t remember how I made these all the time? When Vivi and me had to babysit you?”

“Had to?!” I repeated in disbelief. “No one _forced_ you to babysit, _you_ always volunteered.”

“As if I could leave you alone with your sister.”

When I was younger, my sister Vivian and Linda were often left in charge of watching me since they were much older. I hated it at the time, since the age gap left our interests totally different. I was still into playing with dolls, and dress up while Vivian and Linda were into _boys_ and _dating_. Being the stubborn and bratty kid that I was back then, whenever they didn’t pay enough attention to me, I’d play a mean prank or purposefully make a mess. Usually, the night ended with my sister and I arguing and Linda trying to smooth things over between us by making pancakes for everyone in the morning. I never figured out how or why, but it always worked. It was like a magic spell. A delicious, syrupy spell.

As we ate, we shared more stories about our lives over the past years. I made sure to keep things lighthearted to keep from spoiling the mood unlike during the car ride. It wasn’t hard since I didn’t do much of the talking. Linda’s life seemed much more interesting. She had played a ton of roles in various movies and TV shows, the most notable being Star Trek. Watching her smile and her eyes sparkle as she excitedly talked about funny moments behind the scenes and her favorites roles was oddly satisfying. In South Korea, being a trainee felt like I was in a bubble. My world was my group-mates, the other trainees in the company, the voice coach, and the dance and recording studio. It wasn’t until now that I realized just how small that was…

“Dani?” Linda asked quietly.

I glanced up from my plate to see her looking at me, a worried expression on her face. “Sorry, these pancakes were just too good, I got distracted.” I laughed sheepishly, “You were saying?”

“Well…I was telling you some bad news…”

“Bad news?” I felt my stomach do a flip before my heart took a dive. I immediately ran a hundred different scenarios through my head before I settled on the dreaded thought that she was going to tell me I couldn’t stay here and had to go home. Please don’t tell me I have to go back to Korea.

“I know I promised to spend the day with you _and_ introduce you to my super hot, super secret boyfriend…but something suddenly came up.”

“That’s it?” I relaxed back into my chair and laughed with relief. Linda was obviously confused by my reaction, but I could see that even she was relieved I wasn’t angry or upset.

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not! It’s only the second day, we’ve got another…29 to spend together.” I took another bite of pancakes now that my stomach had settled. “So what’s the dealio? Where are you running off to?”

“Well, I’m a co-producer for this play called Roger and Vanessa, and they called me in last minute for an impromptu dress rehearsal. I could skip out on it…” Linda quietly trailed off.

“What, no way! Of course you gotta be there.” I waved my fork in dismissal. “I can just hang out here by myself, don’t worry.”

Linda smiled and happily tapped her fingers on the table. “You could, or you could come with me to go…dress shopping!” She said as her voice reached new levels of high.

Confused with a mouthful of pancake, I cocked my head to the side slightly and raised a brow.

“Well, the play is the day after tomorrow, but before that, which is tomorrow, the cast and staff are having a little get-together and I figured you could come along.”

The huge smile on her face meant I couldn’t say no, even if the idea of being around a bunch of people she knew but I didn’t made my stomach do another flip. Plus there’s the whole dress thing…as a shy tomboy, I was out of my element, but for Linda…

“Of course! When are we going?” I tried to sound as excited as her, and luckily she fell for it.

“How about as soon as you’re done eating?”

I quickly stuffed the last of my pancake in my mouth and smiled, “I’m done now. Let’s go.”

 

As Linda drove, she told me that it would be a semi-formal event, yet somehow we ended up in front of a boutique that had luxury brands like Dior, Marc Jacobs, and Armani on display in the windows. Confused, I looked back at Linda for an answer, but all did was smile slyly at me as she took my hand and lead me inside.

A chilled gust of wind hit as soon as the door opened, and I was thankful to still be wearing my flannel. The inside of the store was a mix of white walls and fabric, and what I can only assume was dark mahogany floors and furniture. If the gorgeous interior and clothes lining the racks and hangers weren’t enough to take your breath away, then the model-like women sprinkled around the room would do it.

I suddenly felt flustered and nervous surrounded by all these beautiful women. Long legs, slim figures, dainty hands and feet, perfectly styled hair, clear skin that didn’t have an acne mark or pimple on it — and here I was in my Sunday lazyboy clothes and my hair in a messy bun. As Linda lead my further into the store, I couldn’t help but feel angry at the lack of warning before coming here. I was expecting something along the lines of Nordstrom or Zappos, not Vogue.

“I thought this was semi-formal. Isn’t this a little…high-end?” I asked quietly.

Linda waved her hand dismissively, “They just put all the flashy expensive stuff up front. It’s just a ploy to try and get people with more money in here.” She said, stopping in front of a line of dresses hanging on a rack. “Honestly I think it’s a good idea. You come here with a wad of cash expecting to buy one or two expensive things, but then you get back here and find tons cheaper stuff and end up buying more than planned. Genius, right?”

I shrugged slightly, no longer as enthusiastic as before but not wanting to seem completely out of it. “A lot of this stuff is still pretty expensive.” I flipped one of the tags over and was less than thrilled yet not that surprised to see a $295 printed on the back. Sure, I could afford to buy it with the money I had saved up, but why would I ever do that?

Suddenly Linda turned, placed her hands on my shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry about a thing, okay? This is my treat! I haven’t seen you in forever, so let me spoil you while I have the chance, okay?”

I smiled sheepishly and nodded, “Whatever you say, sis.” I smiled as I spoke the last part in Korean. Saying that must have really struck a nerve with her because before I knew it, I was pulled into a tight hug. I hugged her back as tight as I could before we finally broke apart of she giddily led me through the store, only stopping to pick something she wanted me to try on.

Fifteen minutes later, I had my arms full with dresses of varying styles and colors. It wasn’t until the stack was almost tall enough to obstruct my view that Linda finally led me to the changing rooms. I took a few dresses in at a time to try on, and ended up unable to wear most because they just didn’t fit.

“This is crazy.” Linda said as she held up one of the dresses I had just tried on but didn’t fit. “You’re 16 and have more curves than me!”

For a moment, I thought she was angry at me, but then she broke out in a smile and laughed as she tossed the dress into the “bad” pile. “What are we gonna do?” I asked as I stood in the little changing room alone, watching my reflection in the full length mirror.

My brunette hair had been tamed through relaxer treatments so now there was only a loose wave to it as it ran down to the middle of my back. On most occasions, I tucked the right side of my hair behind my ears while I swept the rest to the left, simple but it framed my face nicely. The company stylists had a bit of trouble figuring out what to do with my hair since it was the polar opposite of the average Korean girl’s hair, but somehow they made it look nice. My hair wasn’t the only thing that was different. The only thing I inherited that made me look remotely Asian were the shape of my eyes, my small nose that had an odd scar on it, and a slim, oval shaped face. Everything else screamed “foreigner” or “half”. I had yellowish olive skin, full lips, big hazel eyes, a larger chest, and a noticeably curvier and fuller body. So noticeable in fact that my P.E teacher stopped me and told me I couldn’t take part in swimming class because my one-piece swimsuit was “distracting and inappropriate”. It wasn’t any different than what the other girls were wearing, but on the upside, I didn’t have to take swimming at all. Instead, I got to hang out in the library, which is probably why I like reading so much.

As I stared at my reflection, I ran my hands down my chest and over my stomach. Being an idol meant keeping a slim figure. My stomach was flat, but there was still that softness to it that kept it from being washboard abs. A lot of the trainee girls did everything they could to get a toned stomach, but I actually liked the round softness my figure had. It wasn’t always easy, but when was anything ever easy?

Signing, I pulled my clothes back on and stepped out of the changing room. Linda is nowhere to be found, but the pile of dresses is still covering the seat in front of my booth. “Lin?” I call out quietly. I’m glancing around the store worriedly, and I can feel my heart beginning to thump against my chest when I hear Linda’s calling for me.

“Sorry for running off.” Linda apologizes as she runs over to me. I’m relieved only for a moment before I notice a tall blond woman and younger looking blond girl following behind her. The three of them stop in front of me, and I smile nervously at them.

“I ran into my friend Claire, and her daughter Charlie.” She gestures to the two of them respectively before pulling me forward. “This is my younger sister, Dani. She’s visiting for the month.”

“Hello, Dani. I didn’t know Linda had a younger sister!” Claire gushes as she pulls me into a hug. The overwhelming smell of her perfume chokes my senses until the hug is finished and we break apart. I smile and quietly mutter a “nice to meet you, too,”.

“Charlie, mind getting off your phone and acting like a human being?”

Charlie scoffs and lowers her phone to give her mother a forced smile before looking at me. Besides having longer hair than Claire, they nearly the same. Her lips are covered in a pink gloss, her eyes are painted expertly in shades of brown, rose gold and pink, and she’s dressed in white, off-shoulder blouse and white designer skinny jeans. She looked the same age as me, and yet she looked like a runway model with her long legs and lithe frame.

“Hello, I’m Charlie. You’re…Dani, right?” She smiles and holds out her hand, and we shake. She gives me a puzzled look, “How old are you?”  
“Sixteen.”  
“Really? I thought you were younger.” She laughs, and it’s so melodic that I wouldn’t mind hearing it again. “Looks like we’re the same age.”  
“I get that a lot…” I say sheepishly, suddenly feeling nervous under her scrutinizing gaze. An awkward silence falls between us and I try not to fidget. Instead I look over to Linda for help, but she’s already wrapped up in a conversation with Claire.

“Well, they’re going to be talking for awhile…” Charlie rolls her eyes, “So…what where you guys shopping for?”  
“A dress for this get together Linda and her friends are having.”  
“Is it for the play? I’m going, too.” Charlie smiles, “My mom helped get it going so she’s some kind of honored guest or something.”

I nod my head, unsure of what to say. Luckily for me, Charlie is fine with doing all the talking. Before I know it, she’s led me away from Linda and Claire to show me the dresses she’s interested in. As fate would have it, the both of them were also dress shopping for the party.

As we walked through the store, I noticed that a lot of the dresses she was picking out were a lot sexier than what a sixteen year old should wear. When I made a comment about one dress that was particularly revealing, she just shrugged her shoulders and said that she was going to be seventeen soon, so it didn’t matter.

Eventually, Charlie settled on a plain black dress that had a small teardrop shaped opening on the chest area, and a five inch slit on the right side. It wasn’t as revealing as the other dresses she picked out, but it was certainly sexy and daring. As she pressed it against her body to size it, she excitedly exclaimed that she had the perfect thigh high boots to go along with the dress.

“So, have you picked out anything yet?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Great, then that means I get to pick something out for you!” Charlie tosses her dress over her arm and starts going around the store again. I expected it to take longer for her to find me something, but in a matter of minutes she’s pulled a pinky mauve dress off a hangar and held it up for me to see.

“This will look amazing on you. This is your color, trust me.”

Compared to her black dress, it was a bit more toned down. It was a bodycon dress made of soft, stretchy material that clung to the wearer’s body and stopped just above a few inches above the knees. For the most part, it was a simple dress, but the top half was lined just under the bust, and had two straps crossing in a cage-like style. One strap was sitting normally over the shoulders while the second came from the side of the bust and armpit area to cross over the chest slightly and meet at the neck as a collar before crisscrossing in X’s at the back. Both the back and chest area were left open and slightly lowcut so that the tiniest peak of cleavage and back were shown to give the dress a sensual feel despite it’s simple design.

It really was a gorgeous dress, and for only $20, it seemed like a steal, but it was just a bit too much, especially for me. I mean, even if I was confident enough to wear it, could I actually pull it off and make it look good?

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.”  
“W-wait, I don’t think I can wear something like that, y’know?”  
Charlie frowned before her expression shifted to something more serious. Pulling me closer, she gave me a comforting rub on shoulder, “Trust me, okay? This is your dress, and you’re going to look amazing in it.”

Maybe it was the fact that she looked so effortlessly beautiful and put together so I assumed she knew what she was talking about, but I nodded my head and took the dress and followed her to the cash register. Once we had our bags, Linda and Claire had finally turned up.

“Hey, what did I tell you? It was my treat.” Lina pouted slightly, giving me a playful shove.  
“It was only $20.” I shrugged my shoulders, “Charlie picked it out for me.”

Claire gave her daughter a questioning look, but Charlie just smiled. “Hey, so I was thinking…if it’s alright with you that is," she said to Linda, "I was thinking Dani could sleep over at my house so we can get ready for the party together and go there together. Mom, you don’t mind, right?”

I watched Charlie bat her eyelashes at her mother before Claire shrugged and nodded. “I don’t see why not. Linda?”

Linda and I just looked at each other. I was neither expecting this or ready to spend the night at a stranger’s house, even if she did seem harmless. Still, I was put on the spot and didn’t want to seem rude, so I smiled slightly to reassure Linda that it was alright.

“Of course, it’s fine. It’s perfect, actually. I was called in today and didn’t want to leave Dani alone or drag her along to a boring dress rehearsal.” Linda said, “I’ll take her home to pick up some things—”  
“No need, I’m sure I have everything she needs. A laptop, wifi, netflix and junk food, right?” Charlie joked before she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the exit. I glanced back at Linda and gave her one last wave before disappearing out the door.

“Don’t worry, Charlie will take care of her.” Claire reassured Linda.


End file.
